My hair has got the blues
by Kei'S
Summary: Bah T.T Que dire ? Hermione Granger / George Weasley Of course.


**Hermione ! Pardonne moi, s'il te plait !!**

Elle se retourne, furieuse. Elle s'approche de celui qui réclame son pardon avant de dire d'une voix doucereuse :

**George Weasley, serait-ce mon prénom, le mot « pardon » et un « S'il te plait », que j'ai entendu sortir de ta bouche ?**

Il déglutit, flairant le piège. Le ton doucereux lui inspire autant confiance que les Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Il sait parfaitement qu'il a légèrement abusé sur ce coup là. Mais vraiment très légèrement.

**Euh…Oui ?**

** De quelle couleur sont mes cheveux habituellement ? **

**Marrons.**

**Et là, ils sont … ?**

**Emmêlés ?**

Elle voit rouge, tout d'un coup, devant la mauvaise foi évidente de George.

_A croire que c'est de famille_, songe-t-elle.

**NAN ILS SONT BLEUS TRIPLE IMBECILE ! ET CA C'EST A CAUSE DE TES BLAGUES A LA CON GEORGE !!**

Elle repart, n'arrivant plus à masquer sa fureur.

**Mais 'Mione…Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé… **

**Et bien moi aussi je suis désolée que tu sois aussi…Aussi… **

Elle vient de rencontrer les yeux, habituellement pétillant de malice, de George. Son regard est suppliant. Il sait qu'il a fait une connerie. Elle sourit, presque malgré elle.

**Aussi quoi, Hermione ? **

Le ton se veut charmeur. Elle détourne le regard. Il éclate de rire et attrape une des mèches bleutées de la jeune fille.

**Ca te va bien le bleu, tu sais… **

** On dirait presque Tonks** , murmure-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se voilent. La blessure est encore à vif. George lève les yeux, retenant les larmes qu'il gardait pour lui depuis ce jour. Il se sent vide, tout d'un coup, mais la présence chaleureuse de la jeune fille à ses côtés le réconforte quelque peu.

**Excuse moi, George… **

Il s'affale au sol, s'appuyant contre une des marches qui mènent au jardin situé juste derrière le Terrier. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

**C'est rien 'Mione. **

**Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Il sourit. Elle n'était pas première de sa promotion pour rien. Mademoiselle note les moindres tics, les moindres mouvements, pour parfaire sa connaissance en la nature humaine.

**Quand Fred est mort j'ai perdu un morceau de moi… **

Elle hausse un sourcil et se demande pourquoi il lui parle à elle, ici, et maintenant. Le regard de George est perdu dans le vague. Quoi que les autres en pense, George n'est plus l'insouciant gamin de leurs années à Poudlard. Il jouait le jeu, faisait comme si, mais il ne l'était plus. Il n'était plus qu'un jumeau solitaire paumé au milieu de gens qui ont toujours été seul. Quand on a toujours partagé un bout de son âme avec quelqu'un, il est d'une douleur atroce de la perdre et de se retrouver seul. Complètement seul et déboussolé. Elle l'a bien compris ce sentiment qui envahi George à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il s'endort, dans leur ancienne chambre où deux lits voisins coexistent. Elle sent parfaitement cette douleur palpable dans le fond des pupilles bleues de George. Elle pose sa main sur celle de George qui tremble un peu.

**Tu sais Hermione, on ne se rend jamais compte de la puissance avec laquelle on aime une personne que lorsqu'on a perdu cette personne. **

Il tourne la tête vers elle avant de lui demander, d'un drôle d'air :

**Ca marche bien avec Ron, au faites ? **

Elle sourit, un peu désabusée. Elle frissonne sous son pull violet. Il le remarque sans rien dire. Il se contente juste de passer un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

**Il a rompu hier. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec moi alors qu'il connaissait les sentiments d'une tierce personne à mon égard. Comme tu le vois je ne m'en porte pas trop mal. **

**Tu l'aime ? **

**Je crois que l'on a trop souvent confondu amitié et amour… **

Il pose sa grande main sur les cheveux d'Hermione et les caresse doucement. Elle soupire.

**Tu vas faire quoi de votre boutique ? **

**J'vais essayer de la tenir…Tout seul. Toi aussi t'es toute seule, pas vrai ? **

Elle hoche vaguement de la tête. Bon. Elle n'était pas vraiment seule à proprement parler mais elle n'avait plus vraiment de famille.

**J'ai envoyé mes parents en Australie. **

**Je sais. **

Venant d'un autre cette phrase aurait, sans doute, parût froide à Hermione. Mais il s'agissait de George, elle ne perçut, donc, pas la phrase de la même manière.

**Ils te manquent ? **

**Je ne sais pas… **

Elle rougit, un peu honteuse de ses sentiments, avant d'ajouter :

**Il me manque, oui, évidemment, mais d'un autre côté je me sens moins entravée plus…libre. **

Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de George qui sourit doucement à son contact.

**C'est vrai que le bleu me va bien ? **

**Non.** Elle écarquille les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Il reprend tout en lui caressant les cheveux : **Ca te va affreusement bien, 'Mione, ça te sors de ton image de Miss Je-sais-tout-et-le-physique-m-importe-peu que tu avais avant…Enfin…Avant y a longtemps quand même.**

**Ah ?**

**Je te promet !**

Elle éclate de rire et il sourit un petit peu. Il remercie mentalement Ron d'avoir rompu avec Hermione.

**Tu en veux au garçon à cause de qui Ron a rompu ?**

Elle secoue la tête, toujours posé contre le cou de George.

**Non.** Elle soupire avant de compléter un peu sa pensée : **Même sans ça on aurait fini par rompre.**

Il sourit, discrètement, mais elle s'en rend compte. Elle pouffe de rire se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'elle avait toujours su. De ce qu'elle avait été trop bornée pour voir. Elle dépose tendrement ses lèvres tout près des lèvres de George qui la regarde, surpris. Elle sourit doucement avant de lui dire, à l'oreille :

**Moi aussi, George Weasley, moi aussi…**

Le sourire de George s'intensifie. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, au même rythme, sans doute que le cœur d'Hermione dans sa poitrine. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, s'emmêlent et se découvrent. Elle jette ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui entoure ses hanches d'un bras et lui caresse la joue de l'autre main.

Aucun des deux ne remarquent l'ombre, au fond du jardin. Une ombre blanche, spectrale, qui les regarde, terriblement heureux. Fred sourit doucement à cette vision de son frère, incroyablement heureux. Il sourit aussi en pensant qu'elle a enfin compris, qu'Hermione a enfin réalisé ce qui, aux yeux de Fred, avait toujours semblé être évident. George aime Hermione et c'est réciproque. L'ombre bienfaisante de Fred pouffe de rire en pensant que la sage Hermione sort avec un des fauteurs de troubles les plus célèbres de Poudlard. Fred esquisse un dernier sourire, puis lève les yeux au ciel. Son jumeau est entre de bonne main et il le sait. Il disparaît. Pour de bon, cette fois.

_Tout va bien._

**_O_**ui oui bon c'est pas du grand art hein... .

Review :3


End file.
